Sweetest Surprise
by missy115
Summary: Mikan had a son. A son who had never met or known his father. What happens when everything was explained to him on his birthday? What if wishes do come true? What if you will not read it? Will you know the answers? So why dont you read the story and know!


**I hope all of you will enjoy this one-shot that i made!**

**I got the names from the other anime that i like so you may find them familiar and yes, Frau is smexy! lol  
**

* * *

**My Son's WIsh**

by: missy115

-

-

"Happy Birthday Frau-kun!" Mikan gleefully said to the Natsume-like chibi right in front of her as she brought out the enormously huge cake.

"Make sure it's edible, woman" Frau, as what the brunette called him said.

"Wha~! Of course it is! I cant believe that you're still five you really reminded me of hi---" Mikan laughed nervously.

"Him?"

"Never mind that!" Mikan hopefully said.

Frau raised hi right eyebrow. "Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me"

"No"

-Awkward silence-

"Hohoho! look at the time! you should start calling your friends Frau-kun!" Mikan said with an overly bright smile.

Frau gave her the SUSPICIOUS look which made Mikan laugh in a weird sort of way. "And plus, I have no friend." Frau said.

-Another VERY awkward silence-

"Oka~y. Time to call Kyo and Train!" with that mikan hurriedly went out of the room. Just then, a tiny hand grabbed her sleeve. "Oka-sama... would you tell me who that "him" you are referring to a while ago?" Frau said with his ever so famous puppy eyes technique.

"Ahwww... Who could ever say no to THAT face?" Mikan said, sounding defeated.

_'Success!'_ Thought Frau with an evil smile plastered on his face. Poor Mikan, being fooled by a 5 year old boy.

"Well, just like your father..." Mikan sadly said.

"Father? how does that guy looked like? What is his name" frau asked, very interested

"Just look at the mirror, though you need to darken your hair a bit since you got my hair-color." Mikan's hurtful eyes were evident when she said this. Remembering all the memories she had with him.

Frau's face who looked so happy to finally know him turned to anger. Not because his mom told her after a long time (Since god knows how his mind works) but because THAT guy hurt her. Left her. And abandon not just her but him. "Is he dead?" Frau said with a stern look on his face.

Mikan jerked her head up. "Of course not! Dont say that!"

"Well, I hope he is." Frau coldly said.

Mikan was about to say or rather shout something when she remembered that he doesn't know they story yet..

Mikan sighed. "How old are you again?"

"5"

"Great. Well, his name is Natsume Hyuuga. He-"Mikan started when Frau cut her short

"You mean THE Hyuuga? The all-time favorite/famous and powerful fire-caster in school?"

"How did you know?!!" Miakn siad, shocked.

"I, uhmm, hacked in the school's program." Frau honestly said. Though he acted that way, his innocence is still there.

"What for? Wait, It should be How did you do that?! anyway, yes he is the most sought after, famous and powerful alice user in Gakuen Alice. We've been partners for a long time and we kinda developed, uhmm, feelings." Mikan looked at Frau

"Please don't treat me as a small kiddie." Frau frowned.

Mikan just nervously smiled. "After the success of the Alice Revolution font, we got married and have you."

"Where is he now? Did he left you because he thought he's too great for you?!"

"D-don say that! Let me finish okay?!" Mikan half yelled at the surprise Frau. "Im..sorry"

"Stupid maggot. Im goin to kill you when i'll grow up." Frau muttered

"Let me continue okay? We thought that the war is completely over but we thought wrong. There are still a lot of them so they decided to attack the main territory in France to completely annihilate them." Mikan explained.

"You remembered Uncle Ruka and Aunt Hotaru right?" Mikan asked

"Yeah,"

"They went with him but i stayed behind cuz i am pregnant with you."

"But they are back. And that GUY is still not here." Frau said.

Mikan's tears began to fall slowly. she wiped them away and turned around. "Im sorry. I'm not supposed to cry and ruined your birthday."

-ding-dong!-

"Frau!! Where are you!!!!" Two young boys shouted in unison.

"Its probably Kyo and Train. You should go and get them." Mikan said

Frau did as what he was told for he does not want to see his mother's hurtful face again.

And so, the party started.

"Its time to blow the candles Frau-kun!!" Mikan happily announced.

"Line up kids" Ruka assisted.

"It's only me, Train and Kyo. You don't have to say it again." Frau said

Frau got poked by Hana's puny hand. "And you too." Frau smiled.

Mikan adjusted the camera to self timer mode.

"Everybody say cheese!" Hotaru said, though she only meant that for Hana.

"Cheese!" They all shouted in unison as Frau blowed his candles. Hoping and praying that his wish will come true.

-

-Click!-

-

After they all ate their piece happily all of them set off one by one. When the mother and son were finally alone together, Mikan asked. "What did you wish for?"

"Nothing" and he looked at his mother's face.

-The next day-

-Ding-DOng!-

"Wait a minute!" Mikan shouted as she ran towards the door with Frau closely behind her. "Who could be so early coming here on Sunday?!" Mikan thought

Mikan opened the door and found a handsome raven-haired man with tantalizing crimson eyes that you could never forget.

"Natsume..." She finally said it.

Natsume stepped inside the house and hugged Mikan tightly.

"It came true." Frau said from behind.

Mikan let go of Natsume's arms and looked at Frau. "What?"

"I said it came true." Frau annoyingly said again.

"That's your wish?" Mikan said in disbelief. "But you always look forward to it!"

"Its not because i wanted to. I did that to make you stop crying almost every night..."

"You knew?"

"Yeah.. And remind me never to say my wish to you ever again? It seems that they will come true without you knowing them, you wish jinx." Frau said jokingly

"You may not want to let her know about your girls since she'll get all mushy bout it." Natsume said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Right on!" Frau said, and with their reflexes they slapped each other's hand. "I think your okay.." Frau said

"Wait?! You already have some girlfriendSS?!" Mikan gasped

"Yes mom and i have millions of them." Frau sarcastically said

"B-but..."

"Mom! relax! im kidding, girls are troublesome" Frau said as she patted her mothers shoulder while standing on his toes.

Mikan poked his head towards Frau. "You're not going to replace me?"

"Not yet"

"WAAAAA~!" Mikan cried"My baby's growing up!"

Both Natsume and Frau smiled as they looked at the person they love the most...

With amusement. :P

* * *

**How was it?!  
I was making my "Let's make our destiny, shall we?" fanfic when this story plot came through me. I was like "Should I write it or not?!"over and over again. A minute passed and I'm exhausted fighting with my mind and so i said "What the heck"**

**And so i did!!!  
did i make my right decision?**

**P. ongoing story will be completed as soon as i can! so please read it too!**


End file.
